The study is designed to explore the latent effects of different kinds of care in infancy and early childhood on children's mental and social performance at the preschool level and when the children are finishing their year of first grade. The first year of school follow-up also permits comparison of academic achievement with earlier cognitive status and comparison of children's social behaviors at these two points of time. Data has been gathered on a homogeneous, low-risk population and include measures of cognitive, social, and behavioral development.